modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Manny Delgado
Manuel Alberto Javier Alejandro "Manny" Delgado is Gloria's Colombian-American son from her previous marriage, who is very outgoing and has evolved from being not the least bit self-conscious to maybe being even overly conscious about his outfits. He is very mature and intuitive for his age and is often shown doing adult-like things, such as having conversations with Claire about her marriage and kids, drinking coffee and handling problems like a man. He has inherited his mother's passion for life which causes him to be very romantic. His support is mainly channeled through his mother, Gloria, and almost nonexistent in his stepfather Jay, who in the recent episodes has been getting a bit closer to Manny. Manny isn't afraid to take chances, leading him to ask out older girls, and develop somewhat of a crush on Haley. Once something goes wrong he never gives up. He idolizes his absentee father often speaking about him in a positive light, even after being repeatedly flaked on. He plays for a soccer team and fences. He is also shown to have a big fear of butterflies, which was never shown in Season 1, however, it was shown on several instances in Season 2. Manny graduated from Walgrove Elementary School along with his step-nephew, Luke. They now attend Palisades High School. Personality Throughout all the Modern Family seasons, Manny has not been afraid to show his affection towards his crushes. He definitely falls too hard for other girls and consequently gets his heart broken. He likes coffee and suits. For many episodes Manny tried to win over Haley Dunphy, his step-niece, but, eventually he gave up and moved on. Manny is also so known as the ladies man. But not the common kind he is sweet and kind. Manny is incredibly eccentric, idiosyncratic and pompous. He cares immensely about his appearance, and Claire remarks that he dresses like a count in "Coal Digger". Manny is extremely pompous and somewhat conceited, shown in the quote Kids? You don't need to tell me. My school is ''full ''of them from "Come Fly with Me". This shows that he not only has poor observation skills, but he sees himself above the other children in his school. This also leads to exceptional insensitivity, as he arrogantly refers to himself as 'Luke's uncle', which Luke has a strong disliking for, but gets used to after a while. He also thinks that he is the center of attention, shown in 'Hawaii' when he sits at a table with his family, oblivious or ignorant to the incredible problems that the others are facing, says Ok. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it: My jacket's a mess! However, despite his eccentricity and arrogance, Manny is a surprisingly affable to people and is polite to everyone he meets. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Manny). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Manny). Trivia *Manny was born in Florida ("Grill, Interrupted"). *Gloria used to dress baby Manny up as a girl, she stopped before it messed with his mind and when Manny found out she told him it was his dead twin sister. *Season 3 and Season 4 are the only Seasons in which Manny appears in all episodes. Love Interests Brenda Feldman - She is a 16 year old girl who appears in the "Pilot" episode. Manny falls in love with her and decides to go to the Mall to read her a poem which Jay declines worried he may get hurt, which he does as Manny still goes through with it. Haley Dunphy - Manny has a brief crush on his stepniece although this ends when he knows it'll never happen as Haley gets a boyfriend and Haley tells him it'll never happen. Sarah Fink - Sarah is Mannys' lab partner, he talks about her in "Integrity", he gets his heart broken when he sees one of his friends hitting on her, and Manny now describes her as "Cold, unresponsive, heartless". Quotes — From "When a Tree Falls" — From "Two Monkeys and a Panda" — From "Express Christmas" — From "Express Christmas" — From "See You Next Fall" Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teens Category:Delgado Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Non-Americans Category:Love Interest Category:Uncles Category:Ramirez Family Category:Gloria's Family